


Time After Time

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mingyu is sweet, Seventeen - Freeform, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Short instances where Mingyu was there to save Jihoon without Jihoon noticing it. Until it happens to frequently to not notice anymore.





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and I’m so sorry but I just love Mingyu being helpful and quiet while Jihoon’s just like “why can’t you just speak to me???”
> 
> -also I didn’t proofread so I’m sorry for any mistakes

The first time it happened, was in art class. The students were required to stack their stools on the tables just before the dismissal bell. Jihoon had been helping his table mates stack theirs, when his phone slipped out of his pocket and slid just beneath the edge of the table. Jihoon got down on the ground to pick it up, when Chan and Seokmin started horsing around. Seokmin pushed Chan, who's back met with one of the stacked stools and the stool fell off the table. Jihoon was just about to stand up, and was met with the stool right in front of his face. Mingyu, who had caught the stool just before it hit Jihoon, pulled the chair back up and set it back on the table. Mingyu then turned back to Jihoon and took his hand, helping him to stand. Mingyu gave Jihoon’s calloused hands a warm squeeze before letting them go. Mingyu then turned to Chan and Seokmin, who looked embarrassed and apologetic for nearly causing their hyung harm.

“You two should be more careful next time.” Mingyu said, and then the bell rang. Mingyu sent Jihoon a quick smile before leaving the classroom, getting lost in the crowd in the hallway. Jihoon turned to Chan and Seokmin, and Chan spoke first

“Hyung, we’re sorry. We really didn't mean to.”  
“Please forgive us Jihoon hyung.” Seokmin said quietly.   
“It's fine, just go to class,” Jihoon waved them off, grabbing his bag and heading to his own class. He looked for Mingyu in the hallways and during lunch but couldn’t find the younger, or anyone who knew where the younger was. Jihoon resigned to thank him the next day.

And thank Mingyu, he did. He wanted to repay the younger, but Mingyu would have none of it. He claimed that Jihoon’s ‘Thank you, Mingyu’ was more than enough repayment. All the while, both boys blushed and spoke quietly to each other. They both walked away with soft secret smiles and pounding hearts accompanied by ruddy cheeks.

ЖЖЖЖ

The second time it happened was when Jihoon was getting a book from a high shelf in the library. He was balanced on the seat of a swivel chair, a recipe for disaster already. While trying to reach a book, the swivel chair did its job of turning and then Jihoon was flailing. The book in hand, one of Jihoon’s legs slipped off the chair and he was falling. Until a strong arm wrapped around his waist, plucking him off the chair, and holding him a foot off the ground. Jihoon looked back and saw the face of Mingyu, who then lowered Jihoon to the ground and let him go.

“You should ask for help next time, hyung. That’s what library aides are for,” Mingyu gestured at the name tag pinned to his shirt. It said ‘Kim Mingyu- library aide’. Mingyu then smiled at Jihoon and mumbled a goodbye, before disappearing between the bookshelves once more. Jihoon stared after him before letting out a deep breath, cheeks flushing at the memory of Minyu’s strong arm around him.

ЖЖЖЖ

The third time it happened was when Jihoon’s friends convinced him to attend one of the school’s basketball games. Jihoon, Junhui, Joshua, Chan, and Seokmin were sitting in the bleachers next to the basket. On the opposite side of the basket, directly across from where Jihoon sat with his friends, Choi Seungcheol shot a three pointer. Seungcheol had thrown the ball too hard and missed, so the ball soared over the basket and hit the court before bouncing toward the bleachers. Jihoon hadn’t been paying attention, and when he turned his head, the ball was right in front of his face. Just before the ball could hit Jihoon’s face, Mingyu had caught it right before the ball hit Jihoon’s face, Mingyu grabbed it. This time, Mingyu didn’t say anything to Jihoon after saving him. He simply smiled and threw the ball to the referee and went back to playing basketball. Jihoon let out a sigh and vowed that he’d get Mingyu to speak to him for more than two seconds someday. And it wouldn't be just after Mingyu saved Jihoon from getting injured, Jihoon huffed.

ЖЖЖЖ

  
These incidents and near accidents went on for months, and Mingyu was somehow always there. Like when Jihoon slipped on the ice outside the school building and Mingyu caught him around the waist. This ended with Mingyu on his back on the ice and Jihoon’s face hovering over it as Jihoon had fallen on top of Mingyu. His face was so close to handsome Mingyu’s perfect face that his cheeks got hotter than an oven.

Another time Jihoon was walking through the halls and Mingyu shoved him out of the way when a fight broke out. Mingyu had him pressed against the wall for a second before pulling away and leaving without a word. This went on and on, each time Mingyu would mysteriously appear and help Jihoon then disappear again. It made Jihoon’s heart pound and his head spin. Why was Mingyu doing this? Why didn't he ever talk to Jihoon? Why was Mingyu so goddamn cute? Jihoon swore he'd ask Mingyu out one day, even if it was just as friends. All he knew was he had to talk to Mingyu and thank him somehow. What better way than an impromptu date with someone who barely knew him?

ЖЖЖЖ

The final time it happened was the last straw for Jihoon. Jihoon hadn't been paying attention and had nearly gotten hit by a bike rider passing by. Mingyu had pulled Jihoon out of harm's way by the arm and after politely advising Jihoon to be more vigilant, he tried to walk away again.

“Stop right there Kim Mingyu.” Jihoon demanded. Mingyu stopped and Jihoon marched up to stand in front of Mingyu, peering up at his tall form. Mingyu’s tan skin glowed in the sunlight and he looked a bit confused as to why Jihoon stopped him.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Jihoon said as he grabbed Mingyu’s arm and started pulling him a certain direction. “until you let me take you on a date.” Jihoon’s cheeks were red as radishes as he tugged Mingyu along. He halted when Mingyu stopped letting him pull him, and just stood there. Jihoon turned to tell the giraffe to get moving when he received a short kiss on the lips. Jihoon gasped and Mingyu pulled away grinning cheekily.

“Watch where you’re going hyung, you almost tripped on that street curb.” Jihoon looked and saw that Mingyu was right, if he hadn't stopped Jihoon, he would have tripped and landed on hard hot concrete. Jihoon got brave and turned to Mingyu, before reaching up and pulling him down a little by the neck. Jihoon pressed a kiss to Mingyu’s lips and lingered for a moment before pulling away, flustered.

“How are you always saving me?” To which the   
younger shrugged with a smile. Jihoon would never know why Mingyu was always there to save him, but he was forever grateful for Kim Mingyu.


End file.
